The Red Riding Hood You Would Never Expect
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Based on a Doujinshi I read. Every year a human girl is sacrificed to the demons in return for protection. As a result, it is Inuyasha's turn and his 'Little Red Riding Hood' is anything but innocent. WARNING! WARNING! VERY VERY LEMONY! WATCH OUT! Inu/Kag


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR DO I OWN LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD, nor the storyline of the Doujinshi this has been extracted from.

_**Author's Note:**_ Wassup people! I here have a very lemony story for all those who like lemons *wink wink*. Anywho, was reading a Doujinshi on a website called Fakku. It's a site for perverts and hentai. I accidentally clicked on the link and it had send me to a Doujinshi about little red riding hood being not so innocent. This story is based on the Doujinshi I read and I have added my own perks. **I am warning you now, if you do not like the idea, please leave now! Heed my warning.** To make it more interesting, I have added an Inuyasha twist to all my fellow Inuyasha lovers. This is an Inu/Kag story, but only with the storyline of Little Red Riding Hood. Inuyasha is mentioned a lot in this, but the _**girl**_ in the story is Kagome. Her name won't be mentioned so just letting you know to avoid confusion. _**VERY OOC.**_ LET THE HUNT BEGIN!

**THE RED RIDING HOOD YOU WOULD NEVER EXPECT**

**Years ago, there was once a time where humans feared the demons; always staying cautious on the roads that led to another town, always making sure never to talk to strangers. Over time, humans changed. They had developed weapons to use against the demons. They had become more equipped and deadly wherever they went. Nothing was ever the same for demons and humans again. During these times, humans had decided to kill demons willingly, fearing the loss of family members. In return, the demons had gotten their revenge and had slain countless villages; leaving blood and corpses everywhere, they went as a warning to humans not to slay demons again. The humans had come up with an idea of giving up one of the village girl towards the demons as a sacrifice in return of having a safe village every year. Every single year, one this one day, a girl dressed in a red cloak would go down the village road, into the forest and never return… **_**This is where our story begins…**_

"Now son, you know the story of the humans and demons, and this year, it is your turn." A gruff voice said. "Go make me proud son. Look there she is," he pointed towards the road from their hiding spot and pointed at a person in a red cloak walking down the road. "Now go."

Inuyasha nodded his head and pounced before the woman, head bowed, his fringe covering his eyes. "Your time is up Red Riding Hood," he lifted his head, and grinned like a chesher cat, "you're mine n-" before he could finish the girl pounced on him and her hands went up to his ears.

"Oh wow. You're so handsome for a demon. Are all demons as cute as you? Do all… *blah blah blah blah*" she kept rambling on as she continued to rub his ears.

Inuyasha then took the opportunity to overlook the girl. A few inches shorter than him, wearing a _**very **_ tight blouse that made her hard nipples stand out and that looked like it was about to pop, an extremely short skirt that just covered her ass, three-inch laced stiletto boots that went up to her knees. She had an innocent face, big brown eyes that you could melt into to, a cute button nose, high cheek bones, full, pink, lush lips and wavy jet black hair that went just past her waist. If she were a demon, he would've already taken her and pound into her. To him, she was a perfect ten and more.

Inuyasha then realized that she had stopped talking and was now looking into his eyes. He got frustrated that she was just staring. He growled and pushed her off him, swiping at her. Not realizing _**where**_ he had swiped her. Inuyasha turned away and sat on the ground, crossed legged, his arms in his sleeves.

"Oh my," the girl said, catching his attention. His eyes grew wide. "Aren't men supposed to be gentler with woman?" she asked seductively.

Inuyasha turned around fully towards her. Apparently he had swiped at the girl's chest area and had ripped her whole shirt, revealing large, plump breasts. He gulped and backed away slowly, only to end up having the girl sit on his extended legs. He then realized this girl was not wearing anything under that tiny skirt of hers, allowing her juices to drip onto his hakama.

"A man like you should never handle a girl with such force," she said, slowly taking off his haori and undershirt, noticing his chiselled chest and rock hard abs as well as the erection covered by his hakama. "A man like you," she said untying the strings of the hakama and pulling them off his body, allowing his rather large member to be released, "should allow a woman like me," she said, leaning over his erect member, "to teach you how to handle a woman." She said, encasing his member in between her large breasts and beginning to lick and suck on the head.

Inuyasha's head was swirling with pleasure. But in all this pleasure, had remembered his father's words.

"**Humans are devious creatures, son. If one tries to do something to you, avoid them in any way possible. Demons made a pact that we would never hurt humans, until the day of sacrifice."**

"S-s-stay away from me bitch!" Inuyasha growled. "Keep those oversized milk jugs away from me!" he shouted at her, only in turn to have her suck harder.

"You… have a… very… dirty… mouth you… demon." She managed to say in between sucks and licks.

After a while, Inuyasha finally came and his cum spurted all over her face and breasts.

She finally released his hold and looked at his member, which was still ejaculating cum. "Your cum is so white and thick," she said, grasping his member and running her hand up and down his shaft. "It would be such a waste to just leave it like this." She licked her lips and brought her mouth to its head, "let me fix that for you." She wrapped his thick head in her mouth and sucked hard, pumping her hand up and down his shaft.

Inuyasha threw his head back and dug his hands into the ground. Trying to supress the moan that dared to escape from his lips. On instinct he lifted his hips so she could take more of him in her mouth. "Bitch…" he was able to ground out. Just as he was about to cum again, she pulled away and sat up, leaving the demon frustrated with an erection that stood tall and proud.

"Your cum feels so good in me," she said, "I can feel it sloshing in my stomach. What a wonderful feeling." She said before getting up.

Inuyasha growled at the loss of weight that was on his legs. "How dare you bitch" he growled. "How dare you do that to me and not finish what you started. I will not let you…" he trailed off as he sat up and saw the image before him.

The girl had taken off her skirt fully now and discarded the remains of the shirt that he had torn earlier. Now, the girl had taken the doggy position (a.k.a. the mating position) and was now spreading her legs wide, her lower lips drenched with her sweet, sweet honey that he wanted to taste so bad, hovering over his still erect member, which started getting harder at the sight, if it were even possible.

She slowly descended onto his member, allowing only the head to enter her. "My, what a big dick you have, dog-boy," she purred as she allowed the rest to be surrounded by her heated, tight walls, "all the better to fuck me with I hope" she said as she fully seethed his member and sat on his legs, allowing the immense pleasure to overcome her.

She lifted herself up then descended again, a moan escaping from the both of them. "I'll make sure this large fuck stick of yours lets you feel the pleasure that my drenched pussy has to offer" she said as she picked up the pace, bouncing herself on his growing member. "Your dick is so big and hard" she moaned out. "It's stretching my insides! S-s-so good!" She panted out.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled at the back of his head, enjoying how dominant this girl- no… woman, had on him. He was pleasured to the extreme, never having felt like this before, letting out an inhuman roar and coming inside the girl that was still riding him. As soon as he came, the girl stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, watching as his chest heaved up and down.

"Wow. You came already? Just by me riding you?" she asked questioned. "You must be so innocent to come just after something small like that" she cooed, getting off of him and bringing his head to rest in between her large breasts. She stroked his hair and nuzzled the top of his head before whispering in one of his doggy ears "but I've got something planned for you" she said laying down and pulling his body on top of hers so they were in the missionary position. "Girls like it when the man takes control" she said wrapping her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass. "And I want you to be in control, and if not…" she forced her legs down, his member already hard, entering her heated core. She moaned at the sudden roughness "Fuck me" she whispered.

Inuyasha resisted from pounding into this sexy human's body. Yes, he wanted to fuck her brains out and pound into her until she couldn't walk for weeks, but he had a mission on killing her and he intended on killing her. He just had to wait for the right time to strike. In the meantime, he wanted to enjoy the pleasure of the girl below him.

"Why aren't you pounding into my willing pussy doggy?" she whined and pouted. "Fine. I'll make you pound into me then" she smiled devilishly then forced her heels into his ass again, snapping their hips together, making him go in deeper.

She repeated the action over and over again. Moaning and screaming in ecstasy at the feeling of having a demon cock pound into her body.

"Please…" Inuyasha moaned and panted, "stop. My hips…" he ground out. His hips were dying at the sudden contact of their genitals merging into one.

"N-no…" she panted out, "I will take control of your cock. I will make you feel pleasure. I will make you come inside me. Whether you like it or not!" she screamed as she continued to make his cock pound into her pussy. "Ah! Ah! Ah! So good! Harder!" she screamed. "I'M CUMMING!" she shouted as pleasure as hard as a tidal wave hit her full force.

Inuyasha felt her come and in turn, came as well. His large cock spurting loads of cum into her body, filling her to the core, the excess cum being excreted from her body and landing on the forest path. He then got off the withering girl below him and took a few steps back into the shadows, watching the girl's chest heave up and down, trying to catch her breath and her fingers immediately going to her core and fingering some of their mixed cum and scooping it up to her mouth to taste.

The girl spread like and eagle then rolled onto her side sighing and closing her eyes. "Wow. Having been fucked by a demon is so good. Animals with sex drives like that is the best." All of a sudden a large hand grasped her wrist and forced her onto her back. The girl opened her eyes to see red eyes with blue irises staring at her.

"How dare you make me your play toy bitch" the demon ground out. "Now you will pay you little slut" the demon said as he flipped her onto her stomach, and pulled her up so she was on her hands and knees.

The girl looked back in horror. "N-no! Don't! Please!" she cried.

But demon Inuyasha payed no attention to her and filled her to the brim in one hard stroke. He fucked and pounded into her roughly. Hearing the moans, pants, screams of the girl. "You like that? Huh bitch?" he said, pounding harder. "You like how my demon cock pounds into your soaking pussy? You like how I grab your breasts and squeeze them" he said, grabbing both breasts, tugging, pinching, squeezing them. "You like how my claws play with your clit as I pound you brains out?" he asked fingering her clit and pounding into her at such an inhuman speed, all you could see was tan and silver pounding into the girl from behind.

The girl screamed and moaned. "Please! P-please! B-be Car-careful! You're go-nna t-tear my pussy APART!" she screamed as he again went faster, his member becoming bigger as it slid in and out of her pussy. It was now at least 12 inches long, 5 inches thick.

Inuyasha growled and laughed "Now I'll show you how much humans should fear demons. I will drive this cock of mine in and out of your body so hard, you won't be able to walk for a long time" he growled out, gripping her hips and twisting her so that she was now on her back.

The girl screamed and moved around in pain and pleasure. "Please. No more!" she shouted at him. "Your demon cock is so big. If you keep thrusting so violently…" she screamed as his head went down to her right nipple and sucked so hard he swore he could taste milk coming from her breasts.

"Yummy. Milk." Inuyasha growled as he bit down on her nipple, one hand playing with the other breast, his other hand playing with her clit.

The girl screamed again. "Please! My pussy is… gonna… be ruined i-if yo-u contin-continue t-this!" she screamed and moaned as his member became thicker and his white, thick cum sprayed into her body. "AAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she felt herself become filled with his cum.

Inuyasha didn't let her recover yet when he sat up, beinging her to sit on his lap, her back on his chest as he pounded into her from blow. "Bitch…" he ground out, playing with her breasts as he bounced her up and down his body.

The girl withered above him "H-how? You j-just came" she panted out, exhausted at the last orgasm. She was now begging him as he pounded into her faster and faster. "Please stop! I'm begging you!" But to no avail. He pounded into her harder, faster, going as deep as he could go into her body. He came again and the girl too came with him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she came so hard she nearly passed out, but the thing that stopped her was when she was forced into her hands and knees again.

Inuyasha finished his load in her once again and pulled out, placing her on her hands and knees and aligning his cock with her ass. "Bitch. You want your slutty hole to be pounded by my cock? Do you want me to fill you up so much that you will be screaming so much your lungs are gonna hurt? Do you want me to pound into you that you won't be able to walk for a long time, bitch?" he growled as he thrust into her hole, stretching her insides. He moaned and gripped her hips, bringing her towards him. "That's right bitch! Take it!" he growled pounding into her tight hole.

"Oh kami! It's so tight! Please! I beg you! STOP! It's too rough!" she screamed. She was in so much pain, yet she loved the way he would bound into her body, making her breasts swing back and forth with every thrust he would make. She loved the way he would pound into her body and fill her with his demonic seed.

Inuyasha thrust continuously into her body, making her scream out in ecstasy. He once again came in her ass and let out an inhuman growl.

The girl felt him come but continue to pound into her ass. "Being fucked like this is and being filled with your demon cock is too much!" she screamed as she felt herself twitch, she knew her orgasm would approach. Inuyasha continued to pound into her as he felt her orgasm arise. He pounded harder and faster, wanting to come with her at the same time.

"I'M CUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIII IIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGG!" she shouted as an orgasm the size of something so inhuman came spurting out.

Inuyasha too came and filled her to the brim, his seed coaxing her pussy, her stomach, breasts and face. He pulled out and sat in front of her. His cock becoming soft in front of her pussy. He looked at the girl before him. Her legs bent and wide open before his eyes, her flat stomach drenched in cum and sweat. Her breasts heaving up and down with every breath she took. Her rosy cheeks and the hood that still managed to cover her head.

Inuyasha watched as their mixed juices flowed out of her body. He kneeled before her, his head at her pussy and lapped the remains off her. Moans managing to escape her. He then pulled away and sat down once again. Panting, letting his demon side subside and calm down. "That's right bitch. Know your place and fear the demons" he said as picked up his discarded clothing and put them on.

As the girl watched him put on his clothing again, she quietly grabbed into her basket and pulled out a chain collar. She threw it, making sure it landed around his neck and closed it shut. He looked at her in shock as she tugged as his chain and made her way over to him. She bent at the waist before him, his head once again being buried between her breasts. She grabbed the back of his head and made sure to squish his head in between her breasts. "Now let's go home doggy. I have some toys you will enjoy." She said, standing up, and pulling his chain, making him stand up as well. She pulled his body flush against hers. "You're mine now" she whispered before making the chain snap and his lips landed on hers.

**After years and years of countless sacrifices, you now know the true story of little red riding hood. It wasn't the demons that would take the girls and eat them. No. It would be the girls would have these demons as their sex slave. It was very rare for the demons and humans to love each other, but that's another story. I hope you enjoyed this not-so kids story. And we will see you soon.**

**THE END**

_**Author's Note:**_ Yay! Finished! If anyone would like to read the Doujinshi, please PM me and I will send it personally. Reviewing is a very good way for feedback and comments. Please review and comment as well as favourite. Also, check out the poll on my profile please. If anyone would like a sequel, please inform me through reviews. **If I can get more that 30 reviews asking for a sequel, then I shall make one. **Bye everyone!

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
